Je l'aime
by CookiesHime
Summary: UR Post grande guerre Ninja. NaruSasu RISQUE DE SPOIL ! Ils s'aiment... Même si ils n'en n'ont pas le droit.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! me revoilà enfin ! J'ai pas trop réussie à écrire pendant les vacances, et puis avec la rentrée et tout... (en fait j'ai toujours pas cours, j'avais juste un ÉNORME PAN D'INSPIRATION) et puis j'ai perdue pas mal de fanfiction (notamment le dernier chapitre de Colocataires et deux chapitres de "Ne reviens pas avant une heure convenable!" Que je vais appeler "NRPAHC" C'est moche... Bref !) Mais je suis en train de les écrire ET je suis sûre qu'ils seront meilleurs ! (je tente de me convaincre en fait) Cette fiction sera en deux chapitre ! celui-là qui est un lemon puis un deuxième qui arrive sois demain sois un autre jour mais sûrement demain vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire le lemon mais ce serait cool quand même. Surtout qu'il y a de la fierté en moi un peu.

Je reprécise qu'il y a un risque de SPOIL! Si vous avez pas lu les derniers chapitres et/ou vu les deux derniers films (bien que je ne les ai pas vu non plus ils ne sont pas sortis là où j'habite !) Bref si vous n'êtes PAS DU TOUT au courant de la fin de Naruto il ne vaut mieux pas lire... Mais si vous voulez ça me dérange pas !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartienent à Masashi Kishimoto.

PS: Si vous voulez écouter de la musque je l'ai écrite en écoute "Fools" De Troye Sivan EN BOUCLE. Voili voilou bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était tard, très tard, Naruto était encore à son bureau, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'affaler sur son lit, et dormir pendant plusieurs mois...

Il continuait à lire et les documents, signer, déposer le sceau de l'Hokage, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Il devait lutter contre le sommeil. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tsunade était toujours sur les nerfs. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui comme le lui avait presque ordonné Shikamaru, ça faisait un moment qu'il rentrait tard, ses enfants et sa femme dormant déjà parfois il ne rentrait même pas, il se réveillait tôt, avant le réveil de sa femme, il ne voyait que Boruto qui venait le harceler jusqu'à son bureau pour un quelconque défi cet enfant lui rappelait Konohamaru jeune à l'époque ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. Naruto eu un sourire sur le visage en y repensant cette époque, ou tout était facile, avant la grande guerre, avant Orochimaru... Avant le départ de Sasuke...

Naruto soupira avant de laisser sa tête cogner violemment contre le bois de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de-

La porte venait de s'ouvrir faisant sursauter Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas. Un immense sourire fleurit aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

-Sasuke !

Le brun répondit à son sourire par un autre plus petit, ce qui sur l'Uchiha valait un énorme sourire.

-Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke lança un parchemin que Naruto rattrapa. Son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, sa fatigue était partie.

-Tu es enfin revenu, j'ai cru que t'étais mort! Imbécile ! Ça existe les téléphone merde ! Juste UNE mission de reconnaissance !

-Tu ressemble à la vielle à t'énerver comme ça.

Naruto ravala sa colère et se rassit dans son fauteuil en se pinçant l'arrête du nez il se sentait sa fatigue revenir.

-Comment c'était alors ?

Demanda Naruto de sa voit fatiguée.

-Parfait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es revenu une semaine plus tard que prévu ?

-J'ai pris plus de temps pour revenir.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'en avais envie.

Répondit Sasuke qui commençait à s'énerver également.

-Tu vas me faire suivre par des Anbus ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça éviterait qu'il te prenne l'envie de requitter le village.

Sasuke se senti vexé, Naruto n'avait pas confiance en lui, il fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer par une pique, le visage de Naruto prit une expression pleine de douleur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé... Je suis fatigué et stressé, et j'ai besoin de décompresser...

Sasuke était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se plaindre.

Mais pourtant l'expression du brun restait fermée.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça... J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne quitteras pas le village à moins d'avoir une bonne raison... Chose qui n'arrivera pas parce qu'avec moi comme Hokage... Je ferais un monde parfait pour toi... Enfin pour tout le monde ! Je veux dire...

Un sourire tendre prit place sur le visage du brun... Il s'avança vers Naruto et posa sa main sur sa joue, le blond leva le regard vers lui.

-Sasuke...

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de décompresser.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise il contourna son bureau, et prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe.

-Je ne peux pas... On ne peux pas.

-Mais tu en as envie... Tellement envie, comme moi.

« J'en ai pas envie, j'en ai tellement besoin. »

Pensa Naruto en cèdant aux si tentantes lèvres de Sasuke. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement, et l'estomac de Naruto sembla envahis de papillons, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait l'embrasser il avait l'impression d'être enfin en vie, enfin entier. Il senti le brun gémir dans le baiser, Sasuke se sentait comme lui, il le savait, il le sentait.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devais pas ?

Demanda Sasuke un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Les interdits doivent êtres bravés. Non ?

Répondit Naruto le même sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Oui...

Chuchota Sasuke avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la nuque du blond pour reprendre ses lèvres. Naruto enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour le ramener à lui. Ils étaient déjà excités l'un et l'autre. Ils gémirent de concert, et le baiser devînt moins romantique, moins, plus rapide plus excité, plus pressé. Ils en voulaient tout les deux plus, beaucoup plus. Naruto défit les boutons du veston du brun tout en l'embrassant, il passa ses mains sous le haut du brun sentant la douceur de sa peau sous les doigts de sa mains droite, sentant les frissons du brun. Il quitta les lèvres de Naruto pour descendre ses baisers vers son cou, Sasuke ramena sa tête en arrière laissant plus de place aux baisers du blond. Il poussa un soupir d'envie, la langue chaude du bond sur sa peau l'excitait au plus au point.

Naruto déboutonna la chemise noire de Sasuke et descendit ses baisers le long de son torse pâle, puis commença à déboutonner le pantalon qui glissa sur les jambes blanches, un nouveau soupir d'envie chez le brun et Naruto souriait, de toutes ses dents, ce sourire plein de bonheur et de joie, ce sourire qui ne s'échappait jamais quand il était en présence du brun. Ce sourire qui faisait tourner la tête a Sasuke, le brun tenta de tirer les cheveux du blond pour l'emmener à ses lèvres, mais les cheveux blonds étaient trop courts.

-Tch !

Naruto qui avait senti la tentative releva le visage vers le brun, qui leva vers lui un regard quémandeur, le sourire du blond s'agrandit et devint plus tendre, et il sauta sur les lèvres fines, pour un baiser qui exprimait toute la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Sasuke avait cette expression, ce visage qu'il ne montrait qu'a lui, cette expression amoureuse, ses yeux brillaient pour lui et les battements de son cœur déjà rapides redoublèrent.

-Naruto...

Gémit Sasuke.

-Sasuke... Mon dieu... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

Chaque petits baisers étaient ponctués de « je t'aime » et le sourire du brun s'agrandissait à chaque déclaration.

-Imbécile.. Je le sais.

Naruto embrassait tout son visage, ses paupières, son nez il déposait des baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas me laver le visage à se rythme.

Rit Sasuke.

Naruto déposa un dernier baiser sur le nez du brun avant de recommencer son exploration du corps du brun. Il déposa des baisers sur le cou, se retenant de laisser des marques, il voulait tellement le marquer...

Il embrassait son torse. Puis se stoppa, avant de remonter mordiller les oreilles du brun, qui se tendit, avant de pousser un doux gémissement. Sasuke adorait qu'on lui morde les oreilles, ça le rendait aussi docile qu'un chaton.

Il déposait des baisers, les suçait, les embrassait et les léchait de manière érotique.

Leurs corps à corps devînt de plus en plus sensuel.

-Naruto.. Tu compte me les manger.

-Oui, et après je te dévorerais, toi tout cru...

Le brun gémit d'anticipation.

Naruto embrassait ses épaules, sa clavicule, sa nuque. Et il s'arrêta, son regard devint triste devant le moignon du brun, qu'il couvrit de baisers, il se sentait coupable. Horriblement coupable.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis toi aussi tu a l'a perdu.

-J'en ai un autre...

-Et moi je sais me servir de celui que j'ai.

Il pressa sur la bosse du pantalon du blond. Le faisant gémir. Il commença à masser la bosse, Naruto haletait il plongea sa tête dans la nuque du brun, il en profita pour embrasser cette zone.

-Sasuke.. Je veux te prendre, et te sucer... Me fait pas jouir.

Sasuke poussa un grognement, il voyait déjà les lèvres du blond refermées su son sexe.

-Et moi j'ai envie de te faire jouir sous mes doigts, et ensuite je veux que tu me suce en me regardant dans les yeux et ensuite que tu me prenne fort, sur ce bureau, devant cette fenêtre.

Répondit Sasuke en montrant de regard la vitre qui était derrière le bureau du blond face au Mont Hokage.

Naruto frissonna, ça l'excitait tellement, au début ça l'avait gêné, sentant le regard de tout les hokage sur eux, il avait même l'impression que le village entier pouvait les voir, et les entendre. Mais maintenant ça l'excitait beaucoup... Trop. La preuve était qu'il avait failli jouir sous les mots du brun.

-Ne jouis, pas maintenant, Je veux pouvoir lécher ton sperme.

-Alors arrête de me parler comme ça...

Sasuke souriat puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, il déboutonna le pantalon de celui-ci d'un habile jeu de doigts, et plongea sa main dans le sous vêtement du blond, lui soutirant un nouveau soupir. Il mit Naruto face à la fenêtre et commença à le masturber, Naruto gémissait, c'était magnifiquement bon, Naruto gémissait, ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Sasuke déposait des baisers dans le cou du blond son érection se gorgeait de ses gémissements, voir le blond fragile et soumis à lui était... Il pourrait jouir rien qu'a l'écouter.

Les mouvements de la main du brun sur son sexe étaient jouissifs, si en plus le brun l'embrassait, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Puis il vint... Sans prévenir, dans la main de Sasuke, il vit la main remonter, et se retourna pour voir si le brun ferait ce qu'il avait dit... Et oui il le fit, il léchait le sperme qu'il y avait sur ses doigts, les suçotant comme il le ferait avec une glace... Ou autre chose.

-C'est à ton tour...

-Laisse-moi... Me reprendre !

S'exclama Naruto qui tentait de revenir de son orgasme. Sasuke avait envie de le taquiner... Surtout qu'il avait VRAIMENT besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui là, son sexe souffrait.

-Hum... Naruto... Plus fort ! Oh oui !

Le blond le regardait avec des grand yeux... Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait ? Il...

-OH Naruto ! Je vais jouir si tu- plus foo-

Le blond avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles du brun, L'empêchant de faire plus, pas qu'il n'aimait pas, au contraire. Il aurait adoré l'avoir en réveil, il avait senti son sexe reprendre du poil de la bête, mais il avait besoin de reprendre de son orgasme et Sasuke l'excitait

IL descendit ses baisés sur le torse pâle et en profita pour suçoter les tétons roses, puis il sorti sa langue et lécha le long du ventre, la respiration du brun eu un accroc. Et Naruto sourit puis il couvrit le sous vêtement du brun de baisers puis il baissa le sous-vêtement gris, il força le brun à s'asseoir sur le bureau, quelques documents tombant au sol. Et sans plus de cérémonie prit le sexe du brun dans sa bouche.

Sasuke gémit et la bénit les dieux que le blond aimait tant les ramen parce que bon dieu ce qu'il était doué ! Cet homme était né pour sucer. Sasuke ne pouvait empêcher ses gémissements de quitter ses lèvres, Naruto était naturellement doué de sa langue, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'améliorait à chaque fellations.

-Hann... Tu t'es ah ! Entraîné sur des bananes en m'attendant ou quoi aaanh !

Sasuke sentit la gorge du brun vibrer sur son sexe.

-Bon dieu !

Sasuke sentait sa fin arriver et maudit le blond d'avoir coupé ses cheveux. Il aimait tant plonger ses doigts dans les blé soyeux. Au lieu de ça il griffa les épaules bronzées en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir plus fort. Et se répandit dans la bouche du brun. Et le blond avala le tout un sourire sur les lèvres un sourire presque pervers.

-Tu veux te goûter ?

-Imbécile !

Souffla Sasuke en tentant de revenir sur terre.

Naruto rit il se releva et embrassa le brun avec avidité. Renversant Sasuke sur le bureau.

-Ne critique plus jamais mes Ramens.

Rit Naruto en embrassant le brun sur le torse.

-T'es... toujours pas dur ?

-Évidemment que si, ta voix me suffirait à jouir.

Sasuke prit une main du blond dans la sienne, et amena les doigts à ses lèvres les suçotant lançant un regard provocateur au blond. Il les sortis de sa bouche et les lécha.

-Et ça ?

-Pas de missions avant trois jours pour toi Uchiha.

Sourit Naruto avant de commencer à faire enter un doigt à l'intérieur du brun. Les deux semaines sans sexe se faisaient ressentir il devait prendre son temps pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il inséra rapidement un deuxième doigts et commença les mouvements de ciseaux, il était impatient. Il chercha cette zone qui ferait hurler Sasuke, oui, il voulait qu'il hurle.

Sasuke avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à cette étape avant la pénétration. Il sentait les doigt du blond fouiller en lui, et du se retenir de gémir quand Naruto trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Naruto s'amusait à la toucher, aux moments ou Sasuke s'y attendait le moins.

-Naruto ! Bordel c'est bon ! Vas-y !

Le blond retira ses doigts et présenta son érection à l'entrée du brun.t

-T'es prêt ?

Sasuke tira la nuque du blond à lui comme réponse, démarrant un baiser brulant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est être pilonné, maintenant.

Il se séparèrent, une lueur sauvage brillait dans les yeux du blond, et Sasuke sut qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto pénétra le brun d'un mouvement sauvage, le faisant reculer un peu plus sur le bureau en bois vernis.

Il attendit, un peu que Sasuke s'habitue à sa présence, déposant des baisers sur toute les parties du corps du brun qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Sasuke fit un mouvement du bassin lui signalant qu'il était prêt, Naruto prit les hanches du brun dans ses deux mains, et commença les vas-et-viens.

Sasuke commença à gémir, sentir Naruto le pénétré le sentri en lui, le sentir à lui... Lui faisait perdre la tête. Il écarta les jambes, laissant plus de place au blond pour le prendre. Naruto la heurta, Sasuke poussa des gémissements de plus en plus fort, ils disait des choses de plus en plus incohérente, il perdait pied, ce que c'était bon, ne plus avoir à réfléchir, juste se laisser guider. Il sentait les lèvres du blond l'embrasser, il l'entendait grogner près de son oreille, il l'entendait grogner son prénom, des « je t'aime » romantiques et pleins d'amour. Malgré la puissance de leur échange Naruto restait toujours sentimental. Il n'avait plus de place pour le doute, vu tout les « je t'aime » qu'il lui lançait.

Et il y répondait, par des morceaux de mots par des caresses. Oui il l'aimait... Tellement.

Leurs respiration se fit plus hachée, Naruto serrait les dents pour ne pas jouir, il prit en main le membre du brun, et commença à le masturber, Sasuke arqua son dos, et gémit plus fort, poussa des sanglots, des larmes de plaisir roulant sur ses joues... Naruto les aspira. Puis vint le moment ou il jouirent Naruto en Sasuke et Sasuke entre leur deux ventre.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs esprits, Naruto en posant des baiser doux et furtifs sur le corps du brun. Sasuke plus lentement en profitant, de la chaleur du blond sur lui puis des baisers tendres sur sa peau.

-Je t'aime...

Susurra t-il, et Naruto sourit.

Il lécha les sperme du brun sur son ventre puis l'aida à se rhabiller, Sasuke n'en avait pas besoin, et même si au début il s'en plaignait, maintenant il laissait Naruto faire. Le blond se sentait coupable, et c'était un moyen pour Naruto de se faire pardonner...

-Tu dors ici ?

Demanda Naruto en terminant de reboutonner le veston du brun.

-Non... Je vais aller à l'hôtel.

-T'es sûr ? Je veux pas...

-Naruto. Va dormir, tu est mort de fatigue.

Le blond baissa la tête regardant le brun partir.

-Ce n'est pas la dernière fois...

Lança t-il à Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne ferme la porte. Et Sasuke souriat. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la dernière fois !

-Je t'aime vraiment Sasuke...

-Moi aussi... Usuratonkachi.

Puis le brun ferma la porte derrière lui.

Naruto se retrouva seul, dans ce grand bureau, un horrible silence lui donnant la migraine... Il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher... Il faudrait tout dire...

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous à plu vous pouvez me donner votre avis en laissant une petite review et à demain (donc aujourd'hui un peu plus tard quoi) pour la deuxième partie!)


	2. Chapter 2: Désolé

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre (et la fin) de ce two shot, j'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire dessus, sauf que j'en suis aussi très fière et que j'étais impatiente de le poster ! si vous voulez une ambiance musicale j'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant "If You" du Groupe "Bigbang" voilà voilà !

* * *

Naruto prit la main d'Hinata dans la sienne l'invitant à s'asseoir prêt de lui, la brune sentait son trouble et l'inquiétude la gagna.

-Ch-chéri… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Naruto baissa la tête, jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire ça, jamais il n'aurait imaginer avoir à faire souffrir quelqu'un…

-Hinata… Tu est une personne formidable, tu m'as accompagné dans mes dernières épreuves, tu à été à mes côtés quand j'ai eu le poste d'Hokage, et tu m'a soutenu, tu t'es occupé de la maison et des enfants… Les enfants, tu m'a offert deux merveilleux enfants, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, les meilleures choses que j'ai pu voir et avoir à mes côtés de toute ma vie.

L'inquiétude montait de plus en plus dans le cœur de la brune… Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Naruto ?

-Je… N'ai pas été… Enfin…

Naruto cherchait ses mots, il savait qu'il allait faire beaucoup de mal à Hinata, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait…

-Je t'aime… Beaucoup, et je suis désolé, parce que je n'ai pas été sincère avec toi, ni avec moi-même.

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la brune, elle avait comprit…

-Je- j'aime une autre personne…

Elle fondit en larmes, une main sur son cœur brisé, et une autre sur sa bouche pour couvrir ses sanglots. Elle voulait être forte, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Hinata… Je suis désolé, profondément désolé... de te faire souffrir comme ça… Je t'aime beaucoup et j'ai adoré toutes ces années passées avec toi.

-Mais tu es amoureux d'une autre personne….

Sanglota Hinata. Naruto ne pouvait pas regarder, il n'était pas capable d'assister à ce spectacle mais il le devait, par respect pour Hinata il devait rester à ses côtés dans ce moment de souffrance, même si il était la cause de la souffrance de la brune.

-Je suis profondément désolé, je pensais pouvoir l'oublier pour vivre heureux avec toi mais… ça n'a pas été possible…

-C'est Sakura ?

Sanglota Hinata, en levant les yeux vers Naruto. Le blond déglutit, il les yeux d'Hinata habituellement si clair, si bleus, étaient rougis par les larmes.

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il se sentait minable, il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Non…

La brune fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait aucune autre femme qui aurait pu être si proche de Naruto que Sakura.

-Je la connais ? qui est-ce ?

-Je….

-Tu m'a trompée avec elle ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était Sasuke...

-C'est… Oui…

Hinata mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche choquée, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée Naruto capable de faire ça il est si gentil…

-Je veux savoir qui c'est Naruto… Je ne me sentirais pas… Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner tant que je ne saurais pas le nom de cette personne. Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une passade !

-Je ne pense pas Hinata… Je l'aime vraiment…

-Naruto !

Il n'avait jamais vu Hinata comme ça, ne pas lui dire la blessait encore plus que de lui dire…

-C'est… Sasuke Uchiha.

-Un homme ?! Sasuke…

Un sourire désabusé prit place sur le visage de la petite brune.

-J'aurais du le savoir, vous êtes tellement proche tout les deux ! Depuis tellement longtemps, et cette manière que tu avais de lui courir après, ce jour là, quand tu as fondu en larme, quand tu n'ai pas pu le rattraper, tu étais tellement abattu…

Naruto baissa les yeux, il se sentait horriblement coupable.

-Hinata je suis-

-Ne t'excuses pas ! Ne t'excuses pas ! Naruto ce sera pire pour moi !

-Hina-

-J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment…

Naruto se leva, et quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard à la silhouette désespérée de la brune avant de fermer la porte.

Sakura s'assit sur le fauteuil accompagnée par Sasuke. Elle était heureuse que Sasuke rentre enfin, elle ne le voyait jamais et Sarada le connaissait à peine. Dommage qu'elle était à l'académie, elle aurait été tellement heureuse de revoir son père…

Sasuke semblait chercher ses mots, Sakura s'inquiéta, elle tentait de lire dans les yeux de son concubin ce qu'il voulait dire mais comme d'habitude elle n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit dans les beaux yeux onyx.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Demanda t-elle en battant des cils, elle le voyait si peu souvent et quand elle le voyait il était si distant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait toujours le charmer.

-Sakura… Je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

-Quoi ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux feignait ne pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre…

-Pourquoi ? Sasuke ! Tu repars en mission ? Ne t'en fais pas je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ! Ne t'en fais pas !

-Sakura, écoute moi, je t'ai trompée…

Sakura mit une main devant sa bouche choquée, Sasuke avait ? des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave je peux te pardonner ! C'est normal tu es loin de la maison et tu dois avoir des pulsions à assouvir ! je te pardonne Sasuke, ce n'est pas grave ! Je t'aime quand même, et puis Sarada n'est qu'une enfant elle n'est pas obligée d'être au courant !

Sakura prit dans ses mains celles de Sasuke, elle ne le laisserait pas partir...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas…

-Arrêtes Sakura ! Tu n'a pas le droit de m'aimer !

Sakura se stoppa un air apeuré sur le visage. Il n'allait pas….

-Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…

-Pourquoi ? Sasuke ! je sais ce que tu as fais, et je te l'ai déjà dis quoi que tu aie fais dans le passé tout t'es pardonné ! tu n'a plus à t'en vouloir pour être parti de Konoha ! le village t'a pardonné, tu nous a sauvé !

-Sakura ! s'il te plaît…

-Naruto te surmène trop ? tu veux moins de missions ? Je lui en parlerais si tu-

Sasuke extirpa ses mains de la prise de la rosée. Rien était de la faute de Naruto…Naruto était si…

-Ne blâme pas Naruto, c'est moi qui les demande ces missions.

Sakura s'arrêta de parler, elle ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, elle avait prit tellement de temps à l'avoir près de lui, certes il ne voulait pas la toucher, certes Sarada était le fruit d'une insémination, certes il ne l'avait jamais embrassée, mais elle vivait avec l'espoir qu'un jour… Qu'un jour. Ils pourraient vivre comme une vraie famille tous heureux.

-Sakura, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Je te trompe, cette autre personne…

Encore une fois elle sentait Sasuke lui échapper elle attrapa encore une fois les mains du brun, les serrant un peu plus dans les siennes dans un élan de désespoir.

-Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu est marié ? Je vais lui-

-Cette personne le sait très bien….

Encore une fois, il retira ses mains de la prise de Sakura, il en avait marre cette discussion tournait en rond, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il tenait à Sakura, c'était une amie, et elle avait continuée à l'aimer malgré le fait qu'il ne soit jamais là, elle s'était occupée de Sarada. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas sa fille certes elle avait été conçue dans le seul but de faire revivre le clan Uchiha, mais cette fille lui ressemblait tellement… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour la jeune fille.

-Alors… Si… Et

Sakura empêchait les larmes de couler, elle allait finalement le perdre, même si elle avait portée sa fille, il la laissait…

-Sakura…

-Tu l'aime ?

Demanda t-elle d'une minuscule voix, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-Beaucoup…

Répondit Sasuke d'un ton doux.

-Et elle t'aime aussi ?

-Cette personne m'aime, plus que moi je ne l'aime je crois…

Sakura pinçait les lèvres, ce qui comptait c'est que Sasuke soit heureux, elle devait faire le même sacrifice que Karin.

-Cette… Femme...Elle a un nom ? parce que…. Je ne lui ferait pas quoi que ce soit, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux… Et-

Sasuke baissa la tête, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à lui dire, ils tenaient beaucoup à Sakura, lui et Naruto et c'est sûrement la pire trahison qu'ils auraient pu lui faire.

-Ce… N'est pas une… Femme.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, une larme coula, puis deux, puis trois…

-C'est donc vrai ? C'est Naruto hein ? Vous… Vous aimez ? Oh mon dieu, je croyais avoir imaginée tout ça… Je-

Elle serra Sasuke dans ses bras

-Désolée, juste un petit peu, je veux te sentir une dernière fois dans mes bras.

-Sakura je ne pars pas…

-Je sais, mais je ne pourrais pas vous regardez sans pleurer pendant un moment… Sasuke…

-Je suis vraiment… Désolé Sakura.

* * *

Voilà ! c'était le dernier chapitre ! c'est un two shot après tout, j'espère qu'il vous a plus moi j'ai adorée l'écrire, il m'a été inspiré par une image que j'avais vu sur tumblr ou on voyait Naruto devant Hinata, elle était assise sur un fauteuil une main devant la bouche et elle disait "Comment as-tu pu ?" Et on voyait Sakura dans la même position que disait quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus, et devant elles on voyait Naruto et Sasuke debout la tête baissée. Cette image PLUS cette chanson (If You de BigBang) ça a donné ça.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
